Stalking Another
by Dorkyducky117
Summary: When Prussia isn't able to stalk Austria, he decides to stalk the paranoid Romano instead. Romano doesn't take it well and begins to think he's going crazy.


Lovino Vargas was Gilbert Beilschmidt's target for this week. Roderich had finally caught on to what Gilbert had been doing-stalking and taking embarrassing pictures of him while he was in the shower-and had called the cops on him, so, he had to stay away for a while. Thus, giving him all the time in the world to stalk someone else! Like Lovino! He was interesting. And angry. And paranoid. It was fun to watch.

Gilbert crept up to the first floor window where Romano's room was, carefully peering in. Just as he'd suspected, Lovino was in his room, taking a nap. Chuckling to himself, Gilbert knocked every so quietly on the window and ducked out of sight. After a few moments, he peeked in the room again only to find Lovino still sleeping soundly on his bed.

Feeling a little courageous, Prussia opened the other nation's window and slid into the house, quickly making his way to hide in the Italian's closet. Once safely hidden, Gilbert closed his hand into a fist and started making light knocking noises until Lovino's eyes fluttered open and he looked around, confused.

Romano slowly stood up from his bed, scratching his head, and walked over to his open window, sticking his head out and looking all around to see what had opened it.

"Could've sworn this thing was closed before I went to sleep," Lovino muttered to himself before closing it shut again and locking it.

He walked over to his bed and laid down, closing his eyes as he tried to return to his peaceful dreaming, which signaled Gilbert to start knocking on the wall of the closet again. Lovino's eyes snapped open and he sat straight up. Prussia chuckled to himself as Romano started looking all around the room for the source of the noise.

The Italian was just about to give up and lay back down when Gilbert knocked on the wall again. This time, instead of just looking around, Lovino stood up hastily and marched all around his room looking for something, _anything_, that could be making the noise. He even checked in the closet, but Gilbert was too well hidden beneath a pile of clothes to be found.

Finally, Romano gave up and stormed out of the room calling for his brother. Gilbert jumped up quickly from his hiding place and hurried over to the messy bed, removing the covers and pillow and shoving them under the wooden frame of the bed before returning to the closet to hide himself.

A few moments later, Lovino returned to his room, stomping in angrily. He stormed right over to his bed and was about to lay down when he finally realized that his bed was bare. After letting out an exasperated sigh and a string of curses, the Italian called out for his brother again, who appeared in the doorway seconds later.

"Ve, what it is, Romano?" Feliciano asked, raising an eyebrow. Romano scowled, gesturing to his bed.

"Look at my bed! I was just sleeping in it with my covers and pillow _right there_, but look! Now they're gone, and I didn't move them!" Lovino cried. Feliciano scratched his head.

"Maybe you just moved them and forg-" Feliciano started, stopping when he head the doorbell ring. "I'll get it!" Romano smacked a hand to his forehead, and sat down on his bed.

"I'm going crazy… Maybe I'll just take a walk and clear my head or something," He grumbled, standing up and walking over to his closet, pulling open the door, Gilbert gulped, knowing he was about to be caught as Lovino started searching through the pile of clothes he was currently hiding in.

"Where's that damn jacket?" Romano murmured, digging further and further into his closet. However, he stopped once he saw a face peering out at him.

"What the-" Lovino reached out, grabbing the Prussian's hair and pulling him out of his hiding place. "Gilbert? What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I… I just came… to say hello," The albino said, grinning nervously. Romano's eyes narrowed suspiciously at the ex-nation.

"It's been you this whole time. _You_ opened my window. _You_ knocked on the wall. _You_ took my blankets and my pillow!" Lovino said accusingly, pointing his finger in Gilbert's face. Prussia backed up against the wall.

"I… didn't _take_ your blankets. They're under your bed!" He cried, pointing to the place where he'd hidden the Italian's bed things.

"Well I don't care! You can just take your sorry ass and get the hell out of this house! You're worse than that stupid potato bastard brother of yours! You were fucking _stalking_ me!" Lovino said angrily, eyebrows knit close together. Gilbert paused, feeling a bit of regret. He didn't mean to make the Italian so angry. He'd merely been having fun.

"I'm… sorry, Lovino," Prussia said, the words feeling foreign on his tongue as he spoke. Romano's scowl lightened.

"Good. You should be."

"I know… I didn't mean any harm. I was just messing around with you… Forgive me?" Gilbert asked, holding his arms out apologetically. Lovino slapped them away, but the albino advanced anyways, quickly encompassing the other nation in a tight hug. Romano struggled against him for a few moments, but finally gave in, allowing himself to be hugged until Gilbert let go seconds later.

"Aw, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Prussia teased. Lovino smacked the ex-nation on the side of the head.

"Idiot," He said scowling, but even Gilbert saw the light tinge of red now appearing on Romano's cheeks. Smirking, Prussia playfully elbowed Lovino in the side.

"Why are you blushing, Lovino? Do you _liiike_ me?" He asked, noticing the other nation's face getting even redder.

"No, you idiot! Don't be stupid!" Lovino defended.

"Ooh, I think you do~!" Gilbert said, slowly sliding his arm around Romano's waist. The Italian growled, shoving Prussia away with two hands. Gilbert smirked, reveling in the blush on Lovino's face. He leaned over, quickly placing a kiss on Romano's cheek before walking over to the window and unlocking it, hopping out with ease as he left behind a dumbfounded Romano.

"See you later, Lovino!" Yes, Lovino sure was _interesting. _Good thing Gilbert had a whole week to stalk him.


End file.
